


Home Repairs

by Stegopod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Memes, Modern AU, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Stupid Crap, pregnant catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: The best friend squad are first time home owners. And While Bow accompanies a pregnant Catra while she runs errands. Glimmer and Adora attempt or well debate attempting some much needed home repairs.
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 37





	Home Repairs

Adora: Are you sure we shouldn't call someone, you know like your mom, or your dad, or better yet Entrapta! Or just wait for Bow and Catra to come home from the doctors visit?

Glimmer: Adora for the last time its just a leaky sink. We take out one small pipe swap in a new one and presto the master bathroom is complete!

Adora: I still don't know babe. Remember what happened with the kitchen rewiring? Now using the microwave starts the ceiling fan spinning.

Glimmer *approaching Adora before pulling the blond downward to capture her lips in a kiss*: We'll be fine! We got this. Just image we have have a big relaxing bubble bath ready to go by the time Catra waddles through the door. Scoring surefire brownie points with a pregnant wife? I call that an absolute win!

*Adora's phone goes off*

Adora *biting her lip while checking her latest message*: Bow says to make sure we turn the water off before we loosen the pipe.

Glimmer: Fucking seriously? Just how dumb do they think we are???

Adora: Sometimes Catra texts me pictures of food instead of a shopping list.


End file.
